1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to new and useful improvements in environmentally occupiable dome structures, and more particularly, dome structures having at least one and preferably a plurality of isolatable and environmentally inhabitable compartments in which it is adapted to be used in external environments which are not necessarily compatible for human life, but where the one or more compartments in said dome structure are capable of sustaining human life.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been an increased interest in dome structures which are environmentally isolated, primarily for purposes of research and exploration. For example, one such dome structure exists in the form of a bathesphere used for deep sea exploration.
Further, in view of constraints on available surface area on the earth's surface and in the constraints on resources which are available to sustain human life, there has also been increased interest in finding other life supporting environmentally isolated structures. Heretofore, there has been no effective structure which is capable of being formed into a plurality of chambers and which is isolated from existing environments and is also capable of sustaining human life.